


only nature (live for danger)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nattie doesn't quite know how she let Paige talk her into this.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1806067.html">Challenge #495</a> - "expose" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/74059.html">Challenge #053</a> - "thrill" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #060 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	only nature (live for danger)

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "12. exhibitionism" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

Nattie doesn’t quite know how she let Paige talk her into this.

They’re in the locker room, and though it’s empty and they’re pretty much hidden around a corner, there’s still every chance of someone walking in to find them. Nattie’s got her shirt pushed up to reveal her bra underneath, and Paige’s touch is hot against her skin.

OK – maybe she _does_ know why she gave into Paige. Even if she’d been a little apprehensive about it at first, it’s _exciting_. Her heart feels like it’s going at twice the beats per minute that it should be, and there was no way she could deny the look in Paige’s eyes.

And that look is there and just as devilish as Paige pushes one cup of Nattie’s bra down, as she leans in to attach her mouth to the skin, to the nipple. Nattie gasps when Paige’s tongue swirls around it, when Paige sucks. The gasp turns into a moan when Paige sucks even harder, and Nattie’s hands tangle in her hair.

Paige seems to take this as a sign to stop, and she pulls back.

“What, too much for you? You want me to stop already?” There’s concern there, but barely – mostly just a glimmer in her eyes that says she knows what Nattie’s answer is and that she’s feeling smug about it.

Nattie shakes her head. Paige has her a little breathless already.

“Good,” Paige tells her, pressing a kiss between Nattie’s breasts. “I was just getting started.”


End file.
